


Religia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angel Castiel, Drabble, M/M, Prayer, Praying to Castiel, Religion, Wordcount: 100, calling Castiel, modlitwa, modlitwa do Castiela, religia, wzywanie Castiela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoro Castiel nie chciał przyjść po dobroci, ktoś musiał wytoczyć cięższą artylerię...<br/>Tekst na temat nr 31 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religia

_Czwartkowy aniele, gdzieś na nieboskłonie_

_Do Ciebie wznoszę błagalnie swe dłonie_

_Za tęsknotę mą wielką, za ogromne me męki_

_Nie należą Ci się dziś żadne dzięki_

_Olałeś mnie bardzo, choć nie wiem dlaczego_

_Przecież oddałem Ci siebie całego_

_Lecz pomimo bólu, odezwać się muszę_

_Wiedz, że się bez ciebie wręcz duszę_

_Jeśli uważasz, że trąci to przesadą_

_To przykro mi bardzo, lecz nie jest to prawdą_

_Wracając do prośby, do rąk moich w górze…_

 

— Przestań, błagam. To jakaś okropna profanacja.

— Działa? Działa.

Przyciągnął anioła do siebie i pocałował.

— Nie rymuj do mnie więcej, dobrze?

— Przychodź po dobroci, to nie będę.


End file.
